It Should Be Us
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: At a friend's anniversary party, Hermione hears some news that upsets her. Draco tries to comfort his wife as he is unable to give her the one thing she wants the most.


**It Should Be Us**

**Draco/Hermione**

**Oneshot**

* * *

Draco ran his hand across his wife's thigh and smiled when he felt her hand wrap around his own. Tonight they were at a dinner party celebrating Pansy and Marcus' first wedding anniversary.

Draco knew his wife didn't want to be here; tonight they had once again found out that Hermione wasn't pregnant. They had been now trying for nearly three years with no luck. Draco knew that Hermione wanted to be at home right now but instead they were here.

Hermione turned to look at her handsome blonde husband and smiled softly with a knowing smile. She squeezed Draco's hand and then turned her attention back to the conversation at the table.

At the end of the meal, Marcus stood up to toast his wife. He stood proudly in his dark suit and held a glass of champagne.

'Thank you for all coming tonight it means a lot to my wife and I. We made it a year and I know some of you didn't think we'd make it!' Marcus said as everyone laughed. 'Finally to finish off the evening we wanted you all to know that Pansy is pregnant with our first child who will be joining us in the summer.'

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks; her hand gripped Draco's harder than ever and she looked down to try and stop tears from falling.

'Congratulations.' Draco said as he smiled. He was happy for them but at the same time he was screaming inside that it should have been them.

As everyone stood up and started to walk out of the dining room and into the sitting area, Hermione looked up at Draco.

'I want to go home.' She said quietly.

'Ok. You go home and I'll come in about half an hour.' He said as he leant forward and kissed Hermione's head. 'Or do you want me to come with you now?' He asked.

'No. You stay; it won't look good if we both leave. Tell them I'm ill.' She said as she kissed his cheek.

Draco left Hermione and followed the others into sitting room. As soon as he walked in everyone noticed Hermione's absence.

'Where's Hermione?' Pansy asked as she walked towards Draco.

'She didn't feel good so she's gone home. I think I'll probably finish this drink and go see if she's alright.' Draco said to Pansy.

'I know this must be hard for you both.' Pansy said as she looked at Draco. 'I can understand her wanting to leave.'

'She's happy for you Pansy, we both are. We just got some bad news this morning and it just hit her hard.' He replied trying not to make Pansy feel guilty.

'I thought about telling her before but I wasn't sure.' Pansy said. 'I didn't mean to upset her.'

'You didn't Pansy. Don't worry really, she's fine, we're both fine.' Draco said. 'I'm going to go now.' He said as he kissed Pansy's cheek. 'Congratulations Pansy.'

'Thanks. Take care.' She said as she squeezed his hand.

Draco apperated to the town house he shared with Hermione. As he stepped into the house he was met by the sound of sobbing. He kicked off his shoes and tore off his jacket and rushed upstairs to their bedroom to find Hermione laying in one of his shirts crying.

'Hermione.' He said as he walked towards the bed where she lay upon.

'I'm happy for Pansy and Marcus, I am but why can't it be us.' She said as she looked up at him.

'I don't know.' Draco said as he cupped her cheek. 'but we're going to get pregnant Hermione, I promise you.'

'How! We've been trying for years. We both know it's me. It's this.' She said as she pointed to the scar on her stomach.

'Then we will go to every Healer and muggle Doctor and do everything we can.' Draco said as he kissed her. 'I promise you.'

* * *

**Two years Later**

Hermione snuggled into her husband of five years and smiled when she felt his hand go down towards her rounded stomach.

'Active isn't he?' Draco said as he felt his child move within his wife.

'Very.' She replied as she moved onto her back. 'He kept me awake most of the night.'

'Not long now and he'll be here keeping both of us up at night.' Draco said as he smiled.

'And won't we know it.' Hermione said as she smiled.

'Mama mama.' A little voice called from the monitor.

'I'll get her.' Draco said as he stood up and pulled on some boxers and went to get his year old daughter from the nursery.

Hermione smiled and sighed. She finally had the family she wanted. After Muggle IVF, Eden was born and then a surprise natural conception of their son when Eden was only six months surprised them both.

Hermione was broken from her thoughts when Draco walked in holding their beautiful blonde daughter.

'Someone is very happy this morning.' Draco said as he sat down on the bed and handed their daughter to Hermione.

'Happy Birthday.' Hermione said as she kissed her daughter's head.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Just a little one shot; hope you like.**


End file.
